


Carpe Noctem

by Merced_0411



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Idiots in Love, Kabby, Love, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merced_0411/pseuds/Merced_0411
Summary: Kabby- Set after the events of 5 x 05.Kane carefully lowered himself onto the bed next to Abby gently tracing the contour of her face with his fingertips, memorizing each line.  How could he save the human race if he could not save the woman he loved?





	Carpe Noctem

Walking back to camp after his rendez-vous with Diyoza, Kane could still feel the burn of the tequila in the back of throat. Shaking his head, he forced himself to focus on what would be perhaps the most pivotal mission in the history of mankind. If anything went wrong, it could mean the end of the human race. He did not trust Diyoza, and yet he was certain that she was the lesser of two evils. She was measured and calculating, but she was reasonable. _She_ _listened_. Octavia...Blodreina, on the other hand, was beyond reproach.  Octavia had kept Wonkru strong and united, _even_ during the dark year-  at the cost of her humanity. As bleak as their peace mission seemed, Kane had hope. There were moments - seconds in which Kane swore he had caught glimpses of Octavia within the seemingly impermeable façade that she had so meticulously crafted. He knew that he had no choice but to accompany Diyoza if there would be any chance of Wonkru and Eligius coexisting peacefully in Eden.

It was almost sunset as Kane and his “escorts” approached the small church. Diyoza had given him until daybreak to prepare for the mission on which they were about to embark. A sudden wave of panic tore through him. Abby. How long had he been away? Two hours? Three? He certainly hadn’t missed the way McCreary had looked at her. _Like_ _a_ _snake_ _ready_ _to_ _devour_ _its_ _prey_. A chill ran up his spine as the horrific thought filled his mind. “ _Don't_ _fight_ _them_ ,” he had advised her. Diyoza had guaranteed Abby’s safety during their absence as long as she did her job. Although Kane felt confident in the plan he had created with Diyoza, he could not ignore the unsettling feeling that he had just made a deal with the devil.

Kane burst through the heavy wooden doors, grateful the armed men had opted to wait outdoors. His heart was racing as he quickly scanned the makeshift medical room for Abby. He spotted her small frame curled on the bed she had insisted belonged to Clarke. “ _I_ _can_ _still_ _smell_ _her_ ,” she had whispered to Kane during their first night. The other bed they had decided belonged to the dark-haired girl from Clarke’s drawing. Kane made a mental note to learn more about Clarke’s young companion.

Kane carefully lowered himself onto the bed next to Abby, gently tracing the contour of her face with his fingertips, memorizing each line.  How could he save the human race if he could not save the woman he loved?  She was asleep, her expression peaceful. So rare were the moments that her face was free of pain and anguish. Wrapping his arms around her, he quietly wept. How long could he keep the darkness at bay before it consumed them both? He had saved her from the flames of Praimfaya, and yet he was unable to save her from herself. Would the demon that had taken hold of her soul surrender its grasp or would the darkness irrevocably extinguish her beautiful light? Kane felt as if his heart would shatter into a thousand pieces. The loss of Abby would be the loss of his humanity.

Abby’s eyes began to flutter as she became lucid. Taking him in, her face crumpled, tears falling from her eyes. Kane gently pushed a strand of hair behind her hair. She never looked so fragile, so broken as she did in that moment. A new surge of panic swelled within his chest. “Abby, are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

“I’m okay.” Abby pressed her forehead into his. He allowed himself to exhale as relief washed over him. “When they took you, I thought…" Her voice trailed off and she buried her face in his chest.

Kane softly kissed the top of her head, wishing he could simply kiss away her pain. If they could survive six years in hell, surely they could survive anything. “When I... when I was a little boy, my mother used to tell me stories about Eden, the first garden on Earth. It was her dream that one day we would return to that garden and do better than the first time.”

“ _Ai_ _snogon_ …” Abby whispered, her breath softly caressing his ear, “Your mother would be so proud of the man you've become.”

Kane felt his throat constrict with emotion, as he struggle to hold back his tears. “I wish she were here… ”

“She is.” Abby placed her hand over his chest, in a subtle yet powerful gesture.  Kane closed his eyes as a single tear roll down his cheek, pooling in his beard. The death of his mother was still a painful thorn in his heart, a constant reminder of who he used to be and who he could never become again.

Abby drew a deep breath, “You have to go back to Polis," she said slowly, caressing his cheek with her fingertips.  "That’s what Diyoza wanted you for."  It was a statement more than a question.  

“Abby, I-” If she told him to stay he would. Abby shook her head, her eyes glistening with tears.

“Go. Clarke needs you.. If Octavia...”

“I will take care of Clarke. I promise…” Kane gently pressed his lips against hers. Somehow he would find the strength to sustain them both. Abby opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. She moaned softly as her tongue pushed hard against his. Even after six years, each kiss was as surprising and exhilarating as their first- which Abby had called “hope.” As long as he had breath he would cling to hope, the promise of a better tomorrow. Hope remained the faint beacon of light in the insurmountable darkness that surrounded them. He lifted himself on top of her, pausing to look into her eyes.  _Is this okay?  He asked silently._ Abby nodded in consent and began thrusting her hips against his with insatiable fervor. Kane's eyes rolled back into his head as a primal groan escaped from his throat. _This_ was what they both longed for- an escape from the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Ai snogon: My love
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and/or comments are appreciated! Thank you for reading ♡


End file.
